


I Heard You Don't Like Horses

by NothingRiddikulus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how tags work are these sufficient?, Kalarin, M/M, Words of Radiance spoilers, kaladin meets a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRiddikulus/pseuds/NothingRiddikulus
Summary: I heard that you don't like horses. And while that's in no way an, uh...invalidopinion, I wondered if I might be able to change your mind.In which Renarin makes excuses to spend more time with his Captain, and Kaladin feels some feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a concept I've been thinking about for a while, and while it's not my first fanfic by any means, it is the first I've been brave enough to post online. Kaladin comes off as a bit of a wuss, but I'm really proud of Renarin!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Cosmere.

Renarin didn't usually stick around after training sessions. He was beginning to be more friendly with the other members of Bridge Four, which Kaladin was glad for, but he rarely spent time with Kaladin himself outside of spear practice. He'd only lurked like this twice before, and both times it had been to ask Kaladin a question.

(The questions had been 'Do the others see me as part if Bridge Four', and 'Do you think Adolin should have been a Radiant instead of me'. The answers had been 'yes', and 'no')

Presently, the last of Kaladin's men made their excuses and walked away, and so Renarin began to shuffle very slowly in Kaladin's direction. Kaladin sighed and jogged over to him.

"You wanted something, Bright-"

"Just Renarin."

"Sorry. You looked like you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes. Yes, I.." Renarin inhaled deeply. " I heard you don't like horses. And while that's not an, uh... _invalid_ opinion, I wondered if I might be able to change your mind."

Kaladin was possibly the most confused he had ever been. Was this really that important to the boy? Important enough that he looked as scared as he did? He didn't have that box of his out, but his eyes were big and vulnerable and... Well, it reminded Kaladin a lot of when Renarin had asked to join Bridge Four. So yes, very important. He'd just have to figure out why.

"Go on" he said to Renarin, trying to sound enthusiastic rather than just baffled.

"Well we'd need to walk to the stables, but one of father's mares recently gave birth, so there's a new foal and I wondered if you wanted to meet him"

"Lead the way"

Thanks in part to Renarin's enthusiasm, he and Kaladin arrived at the Kholin Warcamp stables in half the time he had predicted. Renarin's status let them waltz past security, and if Jenet thought their request to visit a newborn horse was strange she didn't show it. Kaladin was beginning to realise people expected strange from him, and Renarin had a similar reputation. They entered a small stall, and Renarin gestured proudly to the small horse lying inside.The horse neighed. Renarin knelt down slowly in front of it, and began patting it’s head. This seemed to be enjoyable for both Renarin and the horse. After some careful consideration, Kaladin sat down. The horse neighed again, and blew a huge amount of air out of it’s nose, which made Renarin laugh.

“Neigh” said Renarin to the horse, and nodded solemnly. He took a small object out of his pocket – some kind of fruit. Holding it in his hand, palm up, he presented it to the horse. The horse _inhaled_ it. Then, very shyly, Renarin gave a piece of fruit to Kaladin, who took it gingerly. He held it as Renarin had, and began to move his hand towards the horse. He stopped.

“What if it bites my hand?” he whispered.

“ _He_ won’t”

“How do you know?”

“He’s really friendly”- Kaladin looked disbelieving –“And his teeth aren’t designed to eat meat”

Kaladin took a deep breath and, looking away, placed his hand under the horse’s mouth. Within a second, the fruit was gone. It was very anti-climatic.

”That actually wasn’t so bad”

”Told you so”

Renarin shuffled closer to him

Filled with a new bravery, Kaladin reached out to touch the horse’s head. Before he had even got there, the horse pushed against his hand and made a happy sound. For a minute, Kaladin regarded the horse’s soft fur, spindly legs, and loving eyes… The horse neighed again. Kaladin fell in love.

”I quite _like_ him”, he said to Renarin. Renarin beamed back at him, face aglow.

"I, uh, its been nice to spend time with you” he said, absentmindedly playing with the horse’s mane. He blushed and looked away.

” _Oh_ ” thought Kaladin. So _that_ was it. He, not the horse, was the Important Thing Renarin had been nervous about. He almost laughed. Cautiously, he reached out and slipped his hand into Renarin’s. He squeezed gently. Renarin squeezed back.

For a moment, Kaladin regarded Renarin’s slender limbs, gentle features, and soft blushed cheeks. He grinned, and pulled Renarin closer.

”I quite _like_ you” he said.


End file.
